


As Long As I Have You

by FangirlReader28



Category: Jurassic Park - All Media Types, Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Post-Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 05:59:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18360041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlReader28/pseuds/FangirlReader28
Summary: Claire is having trouble sleeping and she is always frightened after the 2018 Dinosaur Outbreak. She has been able to pick herself up after traumas in the past but this time she doesn't have to do it alone.(I don't own characters or events in this one shot)





	As Long As I Have You

The girl couldn’t escape. I’m her waking hours there were remembrances of the trauma she had undergone recently. However, her dreams were plagued with them as well. The nightmare-inducing IndoRaptor tore through Jurassic World, leaving destruction and death in its wake. The redhead’s terror increased when the people she loves most came into view. Her always-loyal sister, turning away from Claire and friends that had once been hers, lining up to death. Most horrifically, however, was the bodies. Strangers and acquaintances alike. Worst of all though, Claire’s adoptive daughter Maisie and the love of her life, Owen Grady amongst the mix.

Claire bolted up in bed, sitting straight as a stick. In turn, a shriek flew past her lips. She swung her arms violently before pausing to take in her surroundings. The dreary walls of the hotel stared down at her and she collapsed back in the plush mattress, struggling to breathe.

Footsteps raced down the hall as the door swung open. Owen, who has been aroused by his girlfriend’s cries, approached her delicately. The girl felt her eyes burn as she slammed her palms against them. “Claire.” She glanced over at his voice and felt her rapid heartbeat calm.

“Owen.” She choked as he walked over. The animal trainer sat down at the foot of her bed, taking in Claire who appeared windblown. Even though her eyes were rimmed with tears and her hair flattened, he couldn’t help but take in her beauty alone.

“Another nightmare?” The woman beside him shuddered a nod before composing herself. Should she trust him with the horrific images in her head? Owen nodded thoughtfully before meeting her eyes in a look of pure understanding. “Let’s watch TV.” He states as he yanks the blanket away to reveal Claire’s flannel pajama bottoms that matched her button up PJ shirt.

“Why?”

“Because we aren’t sleeping.” He comments as though the vague statement is an obvious answer. In a graceful sweep, he lifted her carelessly from the mattress and carried her bridal-style. In relief and gratitude, Claire grinned and laid her head against his chest. She was surprised to find his heart pounding loudly and felt guilty for probably scaring the living daylights out of him with her cries.

“I can bring myself to the couch just fine.” Her voice lowers so she doesn’t wake Maisie, the girl was finally having a decent rest. She wiggles as though to escape his calloused fingers and tight grasp.

“I got you.”

“No, I can walk just fine.” Owen raises his eyebrows and gives her his signature smirk.

“Okay. How’s your leg?” He chuckles, knowing she received a deep wound from the IndoRaptor’s claws.

“Shut up.” The brunet smiled down at her but was delicate and careful while setting her down. They just gazed at each other in adoration. Claire paused and her grey eyes scanned the room. No longer did she feel the adrenaline. She wished he could always be there when the nightmares come back but knew she would have to learn to fix it herself. Just like she did the last time. Just like she did when she was nineteen.

Owen sat down on the sofa beside her before wrapping his arm around her shoulders. The redhead leaned against his shoulder where he could fit his cheek on top of her head. Claire sighed against his chest, accidentally catching a whiff of his smell. The smell he always had that she could sense when they were close. True she would learn to be brave herself but right now she didn’t have to. As for now, she had him and he had her. Her fear vanished altogether where she was warm and safe in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this is my first fanfic that I posted. I just LOVE Clawen so I decided to write a one shot about them just being together. If anyone noticed, I referenced The Evolution Of Claire (which is the YA novel based on Claire Dearing as a Jurassic World intern) because I think its canon and so why not? XD (I do not own the characters, places, events, or storylines mentioned.)


End file.
